A Wizard at my Window
by Astronomy Geek
Summary: Could a couple of nightmares bring two people together. In the middle of the night, they comfort each other. HHr fanfic.


.**A/N: Harry Potter—is so awesome—but does not belong to me. If readers like my story, let me know; I like feedback! Oh, one more thing, only Harmony fans should read this; I don't really care much for flames. They don't have much constructive criticism. But if I get some, I have marshmallows ready! Mmm…smores.**

"I'll kill you tonight, Voldemort!" shouted Harry. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry again and shouted, "Crucio!" Harry struggled against the chains that trapped him to the stone wall. He yelled and screamed in agony, but Voldemort showed no mercy; he only laughed as he watched Harry's twitching body go limp. His arms pulled his weight as he fell, still screaming.

Hermione shouted, "Stop it!" for that was all she could do to drag Voldemort's attention away from Harry. She was also chained to the dungeon wall; she had no wand. She threw her body away from the wall, but the chains held her back. She swung her arms, trying to break free of her trap, but all that did was send pain up her elbows and bruise her wrists more.

Voldemort flicked his wand upward, releasing Harry from the curse. Harry's arm muscles stretched, causing more torture to his battered body. Tears fell from his bowed head and ran down his nose. They slipped, and fell to the floor.

Voldemort slowly turned around and looked at Hermione. His snake eyes pierced into Hermione's dull, brown ones and he slowly smiled, like he had just found another toy to break and destroy.

"Ahhhh…Miss Granger," said his hushed voice, sending chills down her aching spine. She wanted to look away, because the more she looked, the closer he came. His bare pale feet slid across the stone floor, like a snake slithering on its belly, as his black cloak gently swishing behind him.

He carefully, slowly made his way closer to her. She knew that he wanted to draw this out; he wanted her to feel claustrophobic as death slowly closed around her. Hermione's heart beat faster with every passing second; she knew she was going to die. She kept her eyes on the creeping creature in front of her, but could make out Harry behind him. He was moving, trying to get up, even with his broken leg. His head lifted towards them; she knew he was looking at her.

Suddenly, Voldemort leaped in front of her. Her eyes snapped up to his milky white face and his hungry red eyes.

"You shouldn't've come, Misssss Granger," he hissed softly. She could feel his breathe flow over her face as a rotting smell wafted up her nostrils from his pointed-teeth mouth; even his breathe smelled of death.

"Did you really think that you could have saved him?" he asked as he stroked her bleeding cheek gently with a slender, pale finger. Hermione stared up at him; her eyes were wide with fear. He suddenly hooked his finger and ran his finger downward, cutting Hermione with a sharp nail. Hermione snapped her head the other way, away from him, and stared at the floor. Hot tears slid down her face; the salty water burned her gashed cheek as more blood spilled down her face.

Voldemort was so close to her that he had to bend his elbow to point his wand to her chest. Hermione looked at the wand; her heart beating so fast it hurt and she could barely breathe. She knew what the monster was going to do, but she knew it was worth it.

She could she Harry; he was looking at his wand to his left (her right) and was staring at it with as much concentration as he could; he was trying to use his wandless magic to get it back. If he could get it back and kill Voldemort, than her death was not in vain.

Voldemort looked at her, and smiled again; he was thinking of a particularly nasty way to kill the muggle-born witch that had caused him so much trouble the last hour. Hermione flicked her eyes back to Harry to see if he had gotten his wand; it was floating a few feet above the ground to his left.

"Mudblood," Voldemort hissed into her face. She turned her head to him, and jumped when she found Voldemort's face only a few inches away from her own. Hermione stopped breathing and her heart beat even faster as she stared into his red eyes. She saw her reflection; her bleeding face stared with terror. Voldemort stared, as if trying to find something in the teary brown eyes he had never noticed before. Then, he had a look of excitement and eagerness in his eyes as she stared, unable to look away.

"Did you know," he said, suddenly jabbing his wand into her ribs and looking into her eyes with gratitude. She flinched, but did not break eyes contact, "that if you stare close enough into ones' eyes, their eyes become a sort of mirror? Thank you, Miss Granger; you've helped me see my opponent through new eyes," Hermione's eyes widened in horror—Voldemort suddenly spun around leaped towards Harry and pointed his wand at his limp body.

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione as she threw herself against her chains.

"AVADA KEDEVERA!" shouted Voldemort. A stream of deadly green shot out of his wand, like poisonous snakes with their deadly venom ready to inject into their victim, as green light engulfed Voldemort. Hermione squinted against the blinding light, but could not do anything about the sound that reached her ears.

"HERMIONE--" shouted Harry…and his wand clattered to the floor. The green light vanished and Voldemort lowered his wand. Hermione looked at Harry with tears running down her face and her body shaking. Harry Potter lay limp on his chains as his head lay tilted on his suspended arm; his blank, green eyes looked at her with fear.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted as the world crashed down around her beaten figure.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione Granger. Her eyes flew open and she stared into the darkness above. She was breathing fast as white dots appeared before her eyes. Her body was shaking and she felt feverish. She turned her head to the left, and saw moonlight through the closed scarlet curtain.

Her pajamas were sticking to her sweaty back and legs. She brought her shaking hand to her sweaty face as she gulped down the air that did not seem to reach her lungs. Suddenly, she heard Harry scream in her mind. Her heart stopped and the white dots flashed and blinded her as she stared with wide eyes. Hermione threw the curtain back and the moonlight helped blind her. She felt nauseous and was trembling as she wobbly got to her feet. She stumbled over the window, gripping the wall with sweaty palms and threw it open.

Cold night air hit her sweaty skin and sent shivers through her body. The November air burned her lungs to the point of where it hurt to breathe, but the more she did, the white lights slowly disappeared. Hermione leaned on the windowsill as the moon shone down on her little, trembling figure.

"Hermione?" said a male voice. Hermione gasped and jumped; her heart stopped its fast-paced beating. Hermione looked at the figure with wide eyes as they slowly filled with tears.

17 year-old Harry Potter was sitting on his Firebolt in his blue pajamas and green jumper. His extra messy jet black hair shone silver in the moonlight. He was gripping his broomstick so hard that his knuckles were the same color as the pale light that shone from above. The brilliant green eyes that Hermione loved so much looked at her without the usual sparkle, but with concern and worry.

_It was all a dream,_ she thought, as relief flooded into her, like the moonlight that was shining though the open window.

"Are you alright? Hermione, are you hurt?" he said in his deep voice as he flew closer to the windowsill and grabbed it with a shaky hand. Harry directed his broom upwards slightly, and ended up at eye level with her.

"What're you doing here? At night no less?" said Hermione as her heart started to slow down and her spirits started to lift; he was really okay.

"I—I couldn't sleep," he said distractedly, not taking his eyes off of Hermione's rosy cheeks and teary eyes. He reached over to her face and gently touched her cheek. Hermione felt his warm fingers on her face, and suddenly her breathing came easier to her.

"Oh, Merlin; you're burning up," Harry said as he felt her hot and sweaty cheek. He then looked into her eyes, and then moved his hand up to her forehead. He gently brushed aside her sweaty bangs and felt her skin.

"Are you sick?" Harry said. Hermione did not know which one distracted her most; Harry's expression or his slender fingers resting on her forehead or the fact that he was alive.

Harry looked into her eyes with so much concern that she knew that there was another reason that he was flying, two hundred feet up in the air, on a cold night.

His fingers left her forehead and looked her over (from what he could see from the window) that she was…well, not hurt.

"Harry, why're you here?" questioned Hermione as a little gust of wind blew Harry's and Hermione's hair aside and ruffled Harry's sweater.

"I told you: I couldn't sleep. I think Neville purposefully snores louder every night," he said with only slight humor.

"Harry…" she said, taking Harry's hand away from the windowsill and holding it; she could feel his pulse beat faster and faster, "…you're lying. What's wrong?"

Harry looked at his hand—was it relief, happiness, or both with a bit of shock that spread over his face?—and then looked at Hermione. Hermione felt her heart beating faster and faster as Harry stared into her eyes. Slowly, emerald sparkles flowed into his bright eyes as he looked into her cinnamon orbs. Hermione could feel his pulse quicken—_thump-thump; thump-thump—_and she knew that he could feel hers too. In that moment, she knew why he was not asleep in his bed.

"I had another nightmare," he said, as pain filled his eyes. "You—you, were kidnapped. I tried to find you—I looked everywhere!" he said in a hushed whisper. His eyes filled with tears and his chin trembled from recalling the dream. "When I found you, you were almost dead. You were tortured by _him!_"

"Harry, please don't cry--" said Hermione, holding his hand tighter; his heart was beating faster.

"_You died in my arms, Hermione!_" he whimpered as he gripped her hand. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "You—you died before I got a chance to tell you—" he let go of his broomstick and covered his face with his other hand.

"—you mean so much more to me than I was able to tell you," he whispered into his wet hand. Hermione felt her heart ache as she saw Harry cry. Hermione brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently.

Harry looked up at her with watery eyes. He just stared at her; the longer he stared, the more his mind seemed to tell him _she's not dead!_ Hermione did not mind him looking at her with such worry, such sadness, yet with such…what was it; she could not quite tell? Yet, whatever it was, it made Hermione's heart feel light with happiness and so free, as she stared into his tear-stained face and bright eyes.

"I couldn't get up the girls stairs, but I needed to see if you were alright. That's why I'm here…" he said. Harry stared at her; his eyes locked with hers, trying to search deeper inside of the girl that held his hand. She looked back at him with such kindness, and gentleness, and so much…what was it the extra bit that made Harry feel so warm and safe?

"Hermione," he said, as he steered his broom with his right hand closer to the window. "If I lost you to him…if I was never able to…Hermione, what I mean to say is that…" he released his broom and grabbed her hand that held his own, "I love you."

Hermione heard it…but she barely believed it. _Did Harry James Potter say that he…does Harry actually love me? _Hermione thought as he stared at her with…love. That was the thing that made her feel so wonderful: love. She repeated his words inside of her head: _I love you; I love you. _

"Hermione," Harry said, his eyes filled with love, "I know you don't feel the same about me and I don't expect you to…but I had to say it. If you were to…to die, and I never told you, I don't know what I'd do. I--"

Harry was interrupted by Hermione's lips pressing against his. Harry's eyes widened as he felt his lips touch her warm mouth. He melted from her tough in the cold, November as she poured her "don't feel the same about me" feelings into him. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed his hands around hers.

Hermione marveled at her sudden decision to kiss Harry Potter, but all thoughts about her action, and just kissed him. She felt his cold, chapped lips against hers. His lips slowly got warmer as their kiss deepened.

Hermione slowly pulled away from Harry. She opened her eyes to see Harry. His eyes were still shut, but she could tell that he was happy. He slowly opened his own, and looked into Hermione's brown eyes.

Hermione could see her reflection in his green eyes, and it scared her. But when Harry leaned his forehead against hers, all worries vanished. Hermione knew that he was the only one that could make her feel this was; he made her completely forget about everything dark and scary.

"I love you, too," whispered Hermione. Harry smiled and pulled back. They both looked at each other, then down at their hands. Hermione's fingers were intertwined with Harry's. They smiled at each other and slowly pulled their hand apart.

"You should probably get some rest," Harry said. Hermione nodded and placed her hands on the open window.

"Well…good-night Harry," she said as she leaned her head against the window glass.

"Oh, wait Hermione," he said quickly, gripping his broomstick as it swayed in a breeze, "You don't feel sick," he blushed a bit at how he found out, "Were you okay earlier? What was wrong?"

"Oh…that was a nightmare, too," she said; no fear came to her this time. Hermione could see understanding shine in his eyes; he knew what the dream was about.

"I love you," he whispered as she slowly closed the window.

"I love you, too, Harry," she whispered with a smile that made Harry feel warm as a cold wind blew him backwards. He made a wide right turn and disappeared from view. Hermione looked out the window, and was not afraid of looking down. In fact, she felt that she could not be afraid of anything in that moment. She smiled and closed the window.

**A/N: How was that? Please tell me!**

**A/N: Harmony rules!**


End file.
